Day By Day Team Natsu : Grant My Wish!
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Bola kristal yang bisa mengabulkan segala keinginan pemiliknya. Sekarang bola itu ada di tangan Natsu dkk. Apa yang mereka inginkan? / "Jika cahaya pada bola kristal ini lenyap, kegelapan akan menghancurkan kalian. Chapter 5 Update! Mavis Love Story I/ Mind RnR?/
1. The Crystal Ball

Yooow! Author publish fic baru! Day By Day Team Natsu : Grant My Wish! Horee! Tak terasa ini adalah seri DBD yang gak tau udah yang keberapa. Dan saya sangat senang karena peminatnya banyak. Yang silent readers juga! Makasih ya!

Ya... begitulah pembuka dari saya,

Selamat membaca.

**Natsu ke Jellal-Gray-Erza : Gue-Elo, Natsu ke Lucy, Mavis, Zeref, dll : Aku-Kamu, Gray ke Natsu, Jellal, Erza : Gue-Elo, Lucy ke Natsu dan semua : Aku-Kamu, Erza ke Natsu-Gray-Jellal : Gue-Elo, Jellal ke Natsu-Gray : Gue-Elo- ke Erza : Aku-Kamu**

**A/N (2) : Saya mendapatkan kebingungan dari beberapa readers soal bahasa saya yang nyampur. Makannya itu saya jelasin. Soalnya biar readers gak bingung. (Semua fanfic saya pola percakapannya kayak gitu, disesuaikan dengan status karakter)**

**A/N (3) : (Status) Sejak seri DBD TN yang pertama, saya bikin di situ Lucy-Natsu nikah, diikuti oleh Gray-Juvia, dan Jellal-Erza, walaupun gak ada ceritanya, dan Mavis sama Zeref lagi PDKT makannya pake aku-kamu.**

**A/N (4) : ID Kakao Talk saya : OX7988801, kalo LINE : encim271207. KALO MAU SILAHKAN DI ADD! GAK ADA YANG LARANG!**

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor-Time Traveling (?)**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Lucunya dikit, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Bahasa nyampur.**

Malam hari di sebuah hutan yang entah di mana.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... hosh... " Seorang wanita berambut hitam berlari tergesa-gesa menghindari sekelompok orang yang menginginkan bola kristalnya.

Ya, bola kristalnya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat berbahaya. Dan akan sangat berbahaya bila bola kristal itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Jika kau ingin sesuatu, katakan saja, dan jika kau ingin kembali seperti semula, katakan saja 'aku ingin kembali' dan bola itu akan mengabulkannya untukmu.

Karena bola kristal itu bisa mengabulkan semua keinginan pemiliknya.

"Berhenti!" Teriak salah seorang laki-laki yang memakai jubah hitam bersama kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Wanita itu terjatuh. Bola kristal itu menggelinding dan hilang dari pandangan si Wanita.

"Tidak... jangan!" Teriak Wanita itu. tapi saat ia akan bangun dan ingin berlari mengejar bola itu, beberapa anak panah beracun telah menembus tubuhnya.

"Jangan... jatuh... ke tangan yang... salah... " Kata wanita itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

BRUK

"Sial! Bola kristalnya tidak ada!" Ujar laki-laki berjubah hitam.

"Apa!? Ultear tidak memegang bola kristal itu?!" Tanya pria berjubah hitam yang terlihat seperti pemimpin dari kelompok orang itu.

"Sepertinya bola itu menggelinding entah kemana... " Ujar anak buahnya.

"Cari sampai dapat!" Teriak pria itu.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di komplek B

"Aduuh! Debunya dateng lagi! Dateng lagi! Idih!" Gerutu seorang wanita berambut blonde yang sedang menyapu halaman depan rumahnya.

"IDIIIH! GELI GUA YA! DATENG MULU DARI TADI!" Kata wanita itu sambil melempar sapunya karena kesal.

KLEK

"Apaan sih Lucy, teriak-teriak?" Tanya pria berambut pink yang keluar dari dalam rumah. Ia melihat istrinya yang sekarang beralih dengan selang.

"Tau ah! Gelap!" Jawab wanita bernama Lucy itu dengan jengkel. Pria itu pun masuk lagi ke rumahnya.

Lucy membuka keran airnya. Dan besarnya air yang dikeluarkan selang itu tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"ANJ****NG! TA****! MONY*****T!" Teriak Lucy sambil membanting selang air itu. (Author : LUCY TOBAAAAT!)

Lucy pun dengan jengkel mengambil gunting untuk merapikan tanamannya. Dia berjalan dengan kesal. Lalu ia berjongkok dan mulai menggunting.

CRAK  
CRAK  
CRAK

"Nah, kalo gini kan enak... " Kata Lucy dengan santainya memotong dan membentuk tanamannya.

Lucy memotong dengan lincahnya bak tukang kebun profesional. Korek tanah sana-sini bak tikus tanah, raba sana raba sini bak—

TUK

Kuku Lucy membentur sesuatu yang keras. Ia pun mengangkat benda itu dan menganalisanya.

"Dilihat dari bentuknya... bulat, mengkilau, keras, dan sepertinya mudah pecah... ini... KRISTAL!" Teriak Lucy.

Ia pun buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai dan mengelap bola kristal itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lucy tidak peduli dari mana asal bola kristal itu. yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah 'bola kristal ini rejeki gue!'.

Lucy pun membuka TV sambil terus mengusap bola kristal itu. Tak lama suara bel pintu berbunyi.

TING TONG

Natsu berjalan dan membuka pintu. Gray, Jellal, Erza, Mavis, Zeref, juga Wendy masuk dengan senyum khasnya masing-masing. Lalu mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Lucy yang sedang memoles sesuatu.

"Hai Lucy!" Sapa Erza.

"Iya... " Jawab Lucy acuh. Tidak melihat wanita berambut scarlet yang duduk di sebelahnya dan sekarang sedang menatapnya bingung. Lalu pandangannya mengarah ke bola yang sedang dipoles Lucy.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Erza.

Lucy tidak menjawab. Ia masih terus memoles dan tersenyum sambil bersenandung. Kemudian saat dirasa bola kristal itu sudah mengkilap Lucy mengadah ke arah Erza.

"Ini bola kristal!" Jawab Lucy.

"Hah?" Erza menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Gray dan Jellal yang mendengar itu pun langsung berjalan ke arah Lucy.

"Bola kristal?" Tanya Gray. Lucy mengangguk.

"Aku nemu ini bola di halaman rumah tadi. Berarti ini punyaku dong!" Kata Lucy dengan senang.

"Emang apa spesialnya bola kayak gitu? Barang kali itu cuman bola biasa... " Kata Jellal. Lucy, Erza, dan Gray terdiam.

"Ehem!" Lucy berdeham memecah suasana. "Enak saja! Bola ini bola ajaib! Kalau aku bilang aku mau sushi, pasti langsung ada!" Kata Lucy.

"Hah? Masa?" Tanya Jellal. Lucy mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"UWAAA!" Teriak Lucy saat bola kristal yang ia pangku tiba-tiba bercahaya. Cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melihat apapun. Mavis, Wendy, Zeref, dan Natsu menengok ke belakang. Cahaya itu pun lenyap.

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan.

"Wah! Ada sushi!" Teriak Erza sambil menunjuk sepiring sushi yang ada di depan Lucy. Semuanya bengong melihat sushi itu. Erza langsung mengambil sushi itu lalu ia makan.

"Oi! Erza! Lu makan apaan?! Itu sushi gak tau dateng dari mana!" Teriak Gray sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Erza.

"Ebh ibyah! Bebher jugha kabha lu!" Kata Erza. Kemudian ia memuntahkah sushi yang ada di mulutnya ke atas piring.

"Idiw... " Kata Gray sambil melihat lepehan sushi itu dengan jijik. Erza pun meletakka piringnya di atas meja. Lucy masih terbengong-bengong.

"Bola itu ajaib!" Kata Erza sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Jellal dan Gray juga melihat ke arah bola kristal itu.

Natsu, Mavis, Wendy, dan Zeref yang juga melihat itu hanya bisa bingung.

"Ada apaan tadi? Cahaya jepretan foto ya?" Tanya Natsu. "Tapi masa silau begitu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan bego! Itu tadi cahaya dari bola ini... " Jawab Gray sambil menunjuk bola kristal yang ada dipangkuan Lucy.

"Bola? Natsu melihat ke atas.

"Eh! Bukan bola lampu!" Kata Gray sambil menonjok bahu Natsu.

"Kalo gitu, apa itu bola mutiara?" Tanya Natsu.

"Dibilang mutiara juga bukan sih... " Jawab Jellal.

"Kalau dilihat tadi, bola ini punya sesuatu yang ajaib... aku ingin tau apa kekuatan bola ini... " Kata Gray sambil memutar-mutar bola kristal itu.

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"GYAA!" Teriak Gray.

"A-apa ini?!" Tanya Mavis.

"UWAA! Cahaya dari langit!" Teriak Natsu.

Cahaya itu pun lenyap. Gray mematung dengan mata menyipit, kemudian ia menyerahkan bola kristal itu kepada Erza. Semua menengok ke arah Gray.

"Napa lu?" Tanya Natsu.

"G-gua jadi inget cahaya bis malam yang hampir nabrak gua... bis yang nganterin Lyon pulang... dan bis yang bikin gua nyebur ke got." Kata Gray masih dengan mata menyipit. (Referensi : Manor of Story)

"Itu salah lu sendiri! Pake baju item! Udah tau naik sepeda, tengah-tengah jalan lagi!" Kata Natsu yang berpindah ke sofa.

"Mana gua tau kalo bis nya bakal muter balik!" Kata Gray sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Woi. Ini kertas apaan? Perasaan gak ada deh tadi... " Kata Erza. Ia mengambil kertas yang terjatuh di atas lantai itu dan melihat teman-temannya sekilas.

"Bola kristal ajaib. Aku dapat mengabulkan semua keinginan pemilikku. Dengan hanya menyentuhku, kau akan bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan, bahkan bisa pergi ke waktu yang kau inginkan. Tapi jika aku pecah, semua yang sudah kau dapat akan lenyap. Dan kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke waktumu yang sekarang jika kau melakukan perjalanan waktu." Kata Erza.

Kemudian ia meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja.

"Perjalanan waktu!?" Tanya Mavis dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hei, kalau begitu aku mau supaya mabuk kendaraanku hilang!" Kata Natsu. Kemudian dia mengambil bola kristal itu dan mulai menutup matanya. Bola kristal itu pun mulai bercahaya.

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Jadi?" Tanya Lucy.

"Entahlah... " Kata Natsu sambil mengangkat bahu.

Jellal mengambil kertas itu kembali.

"Jika cahaya dalam bola ini lenyap, kegelapan akan datang untuk menghancurkan kalian." Baca Jellal.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Natsu.

"Tulisan di kertas ini lah... " Jawab Jellal.

"Perasaan tadi Erza gak baca yang itu... ?" Tanya Gray.

"Ah masa?" Tanya Erza. Erza pun merampas kertas itu dari Jellal dan membacanya ulang. "Tapi rasanya tadi gak ada tulisan kayak gini ah... " Lanjutnya.

"Perasaan lu doang kali... " Kata Natsu.

Tiba-tiba terbesib ide yang sangat nakal oleh Lucy. Ia pun mengambil bola kristal itu dan tersenyum. Semua melihat ke arah Lucy.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku punya permainan... " Kata Lucy. "Gimana kalo kita kembali ke suatu waktu yang kita inginkan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Wah, aku selalu berharap kalau aku bisa ke masa depan dan melihat calon suamiku.. " Kata Mavis.

"Ide yang bagus!" Kata Wendy sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Aku duluan ya! Dan ingat! Jangan sampai bolanya pecah!" Kata Lucy memperingati.

"Baik... " Jawab semuanya.

Lucy pun mulai menutup matanya sambil memegang bola kristal itu.

"_Aku berharap bisa kembali ke hari di mana aku dan Natsu akan segera melangsungkan pesta pernikahan kami... " _Batin Lucy sambil tersenyum.

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Hey, kira-kira Lucy akan pergi ke waktu yang mana?" Tanya Natsu. Semua melihat Lucy yang tertidur di sofa.

**To Be Continued**

Ya ilah pendek amat yak?! Baru nyadar...

Eh gak papalah! Soalnya ini cuma prolog dan cerita intinya mulai di chapter 2 sampai... pria berjubah itu datang untuk merebut bola kristalnya kali ya?

Ne... Lucy minta balik ke waktu pesta pernikahan dia... nah, ini balik lagi ke DBDTN yang pertama nih... cuman kan waktu itu gak diceritain... sekarang di ceritain nih!

Ada yang mau request perjalanan waktu lainnya? Untuk Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mavis, Wendy, Zeref, dan Jellal? Atau bahkan Lucy?

Mau sad ending (Bola kristalnya pecah dan ada sedikit action plus kejar-kejaran) atau happy ending (Bola kristal kembali ke tangan Ultear) ? Yang mana? Yang mana?

Ya udah deh, inilah seri DBD TN terbaru!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	2. Lucy's Wedding Party

Nananaa~Author udah update~ lama banget ini updatenya... abisnya alurnya susah...

Oke lah, saya gak usah curhat di sini... langsung liat aja Lucy's wedding party!

**A/N : **Author gak tau persiapan pernikahan itu kayak apa. Tapi kira-kira kayak ginilah...

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor-Time Traveling (?)**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Lucunya dikit, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Bahasa nyampur, alur gak jelas.**

Siang hari yang terik di kediaman Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Ada Natsu yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di ruang tengah kediaman Dragneel. Awalnya Lucy berpikir tidak ada yang terjadi. Namun pikirannya itu berubah ketika melihat dekorasi rumah yang berbeda, juga dengan dua orang separuh baya yang sedang duduk menghadap mereka. Di depan mereka ada sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kaca. Dan di atas meja itu banyak foto, majalah, dan album berceceran.

"Ini... ?" Tanya Lucy sambil melihat wanita paruh baya di depannya, Nyonya Dragneel.

Nyonya Dragneel tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa? Kau tampak bingung? Bukankah tadi kau sangat antusias, Lucy?" Tanya Nyonya Dragneel sambil tersenyum ramah.

Lucy tergagap. Ia masih belum menyadari kalau dirinya telah melakukan perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu. Tepat seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

Nyonya Dragneel membuka salah satu album yang ada di depannya dan memperlihatkan beberapa dekorasi pesta pernikahan yang amat megah dengan tempelan harga yang beragam.

Barulah Lucy menyadari kalau ia ada di waktu dimana ia akan memilih dekorasi untuk pesta pernikahannya. Lucy berteriak kecil sambil mundur ke belakang. Natsu dan orang tuanya heran melihat Lucy.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu sambil menatap Lucy heran.

"Ah? Eh—tidak! Dekorasinya sangat bagus! Aku jadi bingung mau pilih yang mana... " Kata Lucy yang berusaha agar tidak salting sambil membolak balikkan halaman album yang sedang ia pegang.

"Aah... aku tau, pasti kau gugup kan, harus mempersiapkan pesta pernikahanmu?" Tanya Nyonya Dragneel dengan senyum licik. Lucy mengadah sebentar kemudian menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan album itu.

"_A-aku... ada di masa lalu?!" _Batin Lucy agak gemetar.

"Oi!" Panggil Natsu sambil menepuk bahu Lucy. Lucy tersentak kaget dan segera berteriak. Saking kagetnya, album yang menutupi wajahnya sampai terlempar.

"Uwa!" Teriak Natsu yang menghindari album yang sedang melayang bebas itu. Natsu yang sedang dalam posisi telentang di sofa itu pun menatap Lucy bingung. Tidak hanya Natsu, tapi juga kedua mertuanya.

"Kau... kenapa?" Tanya Natsu kaget. Wajah Lucy mulai memerah akibat dia yang salah tingkah. Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Natsu dan Lucy saling bertatap-tatapan. "_Aduh! Hancur sudah masa lalu ku!" _Batin Lucy malu.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Nyonya Dragneel. Semua menengok ke arahnya.

"Lucy, Lucy! Jangan gugup begitu! Santai saja! Sini! Biar aku yang pilihkan untuk kalian berdua!" Katanya sambil memungut album yang ada di pangkuan Natsu yang masih tiduran di sofa.

Nyonya Dragneel pun memilah-milah dengan senyum riang. "Coba kira lihat... " Gumamnya. "Ada yang bertemakan coklat, ada juga yang bertemakan valentine... " Nyonya Dragneel terus membalik halaman demi halaman.

Semua terdiam menunggu Nyonya Dragneel. Nyonya Dragneel adalah wanita yang keras kepala, jika ia tidak suka, dia akan menentangnya dengan keras. Dan jika ia suka, ia akan mempertahankannya. Jadi biarlah dia yang memilih.

"Nah!" Teriak Nyonya Dragneel dengan senyum lebar. Dia meletakkan album itu di atas meja agar semuanya bisa melihat pilihannya.

"White... Like... Angel... " Gumam Lucy sambil menyeret telunjuknya menyusuri kata yang menjadi judul tema dari dekorasi itu.

Terserah mau di outdoor atau indoor, dengan dekorasi berwarna putih dan tambahan bunga berwarna pink dan kuning, dekorasi inilah yang telah memikat hati seorang Nyonya Dragneel. Semua melihat foto dekorasi itu bersama-sama.

"Tidak buruk juga." Kata Tuan Dragneel. Natsu mengangguk setuju. Lucy terdiam. Dia memang sudah tau kalau dekorasi itulah yang akan digunakannya nanti.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Lucy?" Tanya Natsu.

"Eh? Ya... dekorasinya bagus. Kita kan juga pakai dekorasi ini saat menikah—" Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan mata membulat. Dan perkataannya itu berhasil mengundang perhatian keluarga Dragneel.

"Apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Saat menikah?" Ulang Nyonya Dragneel dengan mata mengintrogasi.

Lucy gugup saat semua mata melihatnya. Ia pun cepat-cepat mencari alasan.

"Eh! Maksudku, kita akan menggunakan dekorasi ini untuk menikah! Hahaha!" Jawab Lucy sambil tertawa garing. Lagi-lagi, wajahnya memerah.

* * *

"Whoaa..." Gumam Natsu.

"Itu Lucy?" Tanya Gray.

"Dia ada di dalam bola kristal?" Tanya Erza.

Mavis yang lagi kurang kerjaan mencolek pipi Lucy yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Sementara yang lain menonton Lucy yang sedang berada di masa lalu lewat bola kristal itu.

"Dia salting ya?" Tanya Erza. "Iya tuh... salting... " Dukung Gray. "Kira-kira ada apa ya?" Tanya Jellal yang menonton dari paling belakang. "Kita tidak bisa mendengar suaranya... " Gumam Natsu.

Mavis yang sudah bosan bermain dengan orang yang sedang tertidur pun ikut bergabung menonton perjalanan Lucy.

"Itu Lucy?" Tanya Mavis.

"Dia lagi liat album apaan tuh?" Tanya Erza sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Gak tau... apa lagi liat album foto?" Tanya Gray.

"Bisa jadi... " Jawab Jellal.

Mavis nyelip di antara manusia yang sedang berdesakkan itu. dan sekarang, ia berada tepat di depan bola kristal itu.

"Itu..." Gumam Mavis. "Dekorasi pernikahan... " Lanjutnya.

"HAAAAAH!?" Teriak Natsu, Gray, dan Erza.

"Ja-ja-jadi, dia berharap balik ke pesta pernikahan?!" Tanya Natsu dengan mulut menganga.

"Wa-wah! Di sini kan Erza—"

BUK

"Diem lu! Atau gua botakin!" Kata Erza sambil menjitak kepala Gray. Gray yang berjongkok sambil menahan sakit.

"Pestanya akan seperti apa?" Tanya Erza penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja seperti dulu... " Jawab Natsu.

"Bukan, masalahnya Lucy yang ada di situ bukanlah Lucy dari masa lalu... " Kata Erza. Semua kembali menonton bola kristal itu dengan serius.

* * *

"Uuuh... " Desah Lucy sambil berjalan masuk ke mobil.

"Setelah kita menentukan dekorasi pesta, kita akan ke toko kue!" Kata Nyonya Dragneel yang duduk di depan.

Sebelumnya, Lucy sudah pulang ke rumah orang tuanya untuk berganti pakaian. Ya, sama seperti kediaman Dragneel, dekorasi rumah kediaman Heartfilia juga berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Akan tetapi Lucy bisa menyesuaikan sikapnya itu.

Sekarang Lucy duduk dengan lemas. Ia memakai rok berlipat di atas lutut berwarna merah marun dengan pita berwarna pink di bagian kiri atas, juga dengan kemben (?) dengan potongan seperti kemeja yang dipasang renda di tengahnya. (Halah susah jelasinnya)

Sedangkan Natsu sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya. Ia memakai kemeja putih dengan jaket berwarna merah, juga dengan celana jeans panjang.

Tuan Dragneel pun mulai melajukan mobilnya. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Natsu masih berkutat dengan handphone-nya dan Lucy memilih untuk tidur.

"Hey, kalian berdua. Kita sudah sampai." Kata Nyonya Dragneel sambil menengok ke belakang. Nyonya Dragneel berdecak melihat Natsu yang masih sibuk dengan handphone-nya. "Natsu. Bangunkan Lucy sana." Perintah Nyonya Dragneel. Natsu mengadah lalu mengantongi handphone-nya.

"Lucy... " Panggil Natsu sambil mengguncangkan bahu Lucy. Lucy yang merasakan sentuhan langsung di kulitnya langsung terbangun. Setelah menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jemarinya, Lucy dan Natsu pun keluar.

Di pintu masuk toko, mereka berempat disambut hangat oleh pelayan.

"Silahkan... " Kata pelayan itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mereka berempat pun duduk bersama dan tak lama, datanglah seorang wanita yang terlihat punya jabatan tinggi.

"Apa ini calon pengantin wanita untuk Natsu-san?" Tanyanya sopan. Ia duduk di sofa yang dikhususkan untuk satu orang. Kemudian ia mengeluarka buku-buku yang dia bawa, lebih tepatnya album.

4 orang yang menjadi kliennya, melihat ke arah beberapa album yang telah dibuka itu. kemudian, Nyonya Dragneel mengangat salah satu album dan melihatnya sendiri. Begitu pun Tuan Dragneel. Lucy dan Natsu hanya melihat satu album yang tersisa dari kursi. Tak lama Natsu mengambil album itu dan melihatnya berdua dengan Lucy.

Natsu membalik satu per satu halaman album. Belum ada satu pun kue pernikahan yang membuatnya tertarik. Natsu membalik halaman demi halaman terlalu cepat, sehingga Lucy tidak dapat menikmati gambar kue di dalam album itu.

"Aaah! Sini! Biar aku yang lihat!" Lucy pun dengan kasar mengambil album itu dari genggaman Natsu. Natsu hanya mendengus sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

Lucy melihat gambar-gambar kue itu dengan teliti. Ia melihat gambar itu dari atas sampai bawah, juga dekorasi yang ada di tiap kue dengan teliti.

Tiba-tiba Lucy teringat sesuatu.

"Rainbow Cake... " Gumam Lucy. Ya, Rainbow Cake. Sangat jarang sekali ada yang menggunakan kue itu sebagai kue pernikahan. Dan Lucy ingin membuat pesta pernikahannya sedikit berbeda dari yang dulu.

"Apa di sini menyediakan Rainbow Cake?" Tanya Lucy pada pegawai yang sedari tadi menunggu kliennya memutuskan. Dahi pegawai itu mengerut.

"Nona ingin menggunakan Rainbow Cake untuk pesta pernikahan nona?" Tanya pegawai itu heran. Lucy mengangguk kecil. Natsu, Nyonya Dragneel, dan Tuan Dragneel mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Lucy.

"Ada... tapi... karena jarang, kami harus memesannya langsung dari negara asalnya. Lagi pula kue itu masih tergolong baru tahun ini... " Jelas pegawai itu.

"Baru... ?" Tanya Lucy heran. Sekali lagi, barulah Lucy menyadari di tahun berapa dia berada. "O-oh... ya, kau betul... " Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum miris.

"Wow... Lucy... pesta pernikahan kita akan menjadi pesta yang paling unik!" Kata Natsu dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tentu saja! Pernikahan anak laki-laki ku haruslah menjadi yang paling mewah, meriah, dan tidak akan pernah dilupakan!" Kata Nyonya Dragneel sambil tertawa.

"Tapi kue ini harus diimpor dulu... jadi—" Kata pegawai itu agak khawatir. Kemudian Tuan Dragneel memotongnya. "Jangan khawatir. Harga bukanlah masalah untuk kami... " Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan! Rainbow Cake akan menjadi kue pernikahan kita!" Kata Natsu semangat. "Baiklah, dekorasi seperti apa yang ingin anda pasang di kue anda?" Tanya pegawai itu.

"Krim putih dengan bunga warna pink dan kuning." Jawab Nyonya Dragneel sedetik setelah pegawai itu selesai bertanya. Semua ber'wow'ria melihat kecepatan menjawab Nyonya Dragneel. Setelah sepakat, mereka pun meninggalkan toko itu.

"Kita lanjut ke fitting baju pengantin." Kata Nyonya Dragneel di dalam mobil.

2 jam kemudian.

"Pasangan Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia!" Panggil pegawai dari dalam ruangan. Lucy dan Natsu pun berdiri dan masuk ke ruangan terpisah untuk memilih baju pengantin yang akan mereka pakai. Tuan dan Nyonya Dragneel mendampingi mereka.

Di dalam ruang fitting room wanita.

Lucy dan Nyonya Dragneel berjalan di belakang seorang pegawai wanita yang menjadi pendamping mereka selama memilih gaun pengantin.

"Silahkan... " Ujar pegawai itu sambil menunjuk deretan gaun putih dengan telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Lucy dan Nyonya Dragneel berjalan ke depan. Nyonya Dragneel mulai memilih-milih berbagai potongan gaun pengantin yang indah. Dan dia melihat di deretan gaun dengan harga sewa 500 juta Yen ke atas.

Lucy memilih dengan santainya sambil mengingat-ingat gaun pengantin yang ia pakai dulu.

"Oh ya... " Gumam Lucy saat melihat sebuah gaun putih dengan bunga-bunga kecil di bawahnya. Gaun itu juga memiliki ekor sepanjang 3 meter. Gaun itu juga dipasang renda berwarna pink dan berlian asli di sekelilingnya.

Tapi Lucy mau pesta pernikahannya sedikit berbeda. Ia memutuskan tidak akan menggunakan gaun seharga 1,3 Miliyar Yen yang dulu ia pakai itu. Lucy berpikir sejenak. Ia berpikir gaun seperti apa yang jarang atau bahkan tidak ada yang pernah memakainya. Tapi tentu harus mengikuti hukum alam, gaun pengantin haruslah berwarna putih.

Setelah mondar-mandir selama 30 menit, Nyonya Dragneel mengambil gaun pengantin yang dulu Lucy pakai. Tapi Lucy tidak menyetujuinya seperti yang ia lakukan dulu. Ia mau yang berbeda.

Ia melihat rok yang ia pakai. Lucy terdiam. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan gaun pernikahannya yang baru.

"Baiklah. Aku pilih yang itu saja." Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk gaun pengantin yang dibawa Nyonya Dragneel. Pegawai pun datang untuk membungkusnya.

"Tapi aku mau itu dipotong."

Pegawai dan Nyonya Dragneel tersentak kaget dan menengok ke arah Lucy. Lucy tersenyum kemenangan. "Bukankah pernikahan anakmu haruslah pernikahan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan?" Tanya Lucy pada Nyonya Dragneel. "...Pfft... " Nyonya Dragneel pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Lucy pelan sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau memang calon menantuku!" Kata Nyonya Dragneel sambil pergi ke ruang ganti. Lucy pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di ruang fitting room pria.

"Silahkan Tuan Dragneel... " Kata pegawai pria mempersilahkan. Natsu dan Tuan Dragneel berjalan menuju deretan jas pria dengan berbagai merek dan model.

"Wah... banyak sekali... " Kata Natsu sambil menyusuri rak-rak jas yang ada di sana.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka. Harga bukanlah masalah... " Kata Tuan Dragneel sambil menepuk bahu anak tunggalnya itu. Natsu mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan dan mulai memilah-milah baju.

"Kira-kira gaun seperti apa yang Lucy pakai ya?" Gumam Natsu bertanya-tanya.

"Hey, yang putih itu bagus... " Kata Tuan Dragneel sambil menumpu-kan lengannya di bahu Natsu. Sementara tangan satunya menunjuk sebuah jas berwarna putih dengan warna silver di bagian tepi kerah dan lengan.

"Selera ayah lumayan... " Natsu pun memanggil pegawai dan membawanya ke ruang ganti.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kedua calon mempelai ini sudah siap dengan pakaiannya masing-masing.

Nyonya Dragneel berlari ke ruang fitting room pria sambil menarik tangan Lucy yang masih memakai gaun pengantinya. Dia mendobrak pintu dengan keras membuat Natsu dan Tuan Dragneel segera menengok.

Mata Natsu membulat ketika melihat sosok wanita yang memakai sebuah gaun putih. Tapi—

"Kok gaunnya dipotong?" Tanya Natsu sweatdrop melihat Lucy yang memakai gaun pengantin dengan panjang hanya sampai lutut. Lucy hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya. Pipinya merona merah, membuatnya terlihat seperti memakai pemerah pipi.

"Oi... kenapa gaunnya di potong?" Tanya Tuan Dragneel pada istrinya. Nyonya Dragneel hanya tersenyum jahil. "Tentu saja! Pernikahan anakku haruslah pernikahan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan!"

Mendengar itu, Tuan Dragneel hanya menunduk sambil memijat batang hidungnya kemudian menghela nafas. Kemudian ia terdiam sebentar.

"Apa perlu kita potong juga celana untuk mempelai pria-nya?" Tanya Tuan Dragneel.

"Ayah!" Teriak Natsu.

"Haah? Natsu dengan celana se-lutut... berjalan bersama Lucy dan menyapa para tamu undangan?!" Tanya Nyonya Dragneel dengan wajah menahan tawa. Ia sudah memegangi perutnya sejak tadi.

"Ibu!" Teriak Natsu lagi.

"A... ahahaha... sudah sore... sebaiknya kita pulang... hari pernikahannya kan beberapa hari lagi... " Kata Lucy sambil tertawa miris.

Mereka pun berjalan ke mobil dipimpin oleh Nyonya Dragneel. Di dalam mobil, Nyonya Dragneel terus membayangkan Natsu yang memakai celana ¾ untuk pesta pernikahannya nanti. Benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan! Bisa-bisa disiarkan di televisi! Tapi si Pemakai, Natsu, tidak mengizinkan hal itu.

Sekitar jam 6 sore, mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Dragneel. Lucy masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera duduk disofa layaknya rumahnya sendiri.

"Wah wah, sepertinya Lucy lelah sekali ya... " Sindir Nyonya Dragneel. Lucy terkejut dan segera bangun dari sofa itu. sekali lagi, dia baru ingat kalau dia dan Natsu belum menikah. Jadi sopan santun sangatlah penting sekarang.

Nyonya Dragneel tertawa kecil. "Tidak papa... toh nanti rumah ini akan menjadi rumah orang tuamu... dan kau akan tinggal bersama Natsu di satu rumah... " Kata Nyonya Dragneel sambil membayangkan anaknya akan tinggal bersama wanita di depannya itu.

Lucy hanya berdiri sambil tersipu malu. "Bibi, a-aku pulang dulu..." Kata Lucy salah tingkah. "Bukan 'bibi' Lucy! Tapi 'mama'!" Teriak Nyonya Dragnel pada Lucy yang sudah hilang di balik pintu.

Lucy berlari pulang melewati Natsu dan Tuan Dragneel yang sedang mencuci mobil. Mereka menatap Lucy yang berlari semakin jauh.

Di kediaman Heartfilia.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Lucy.

"Selamat da—"

BLAM

"—tang... " Ujar Nyonya Heartfilia yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Tentu dia heran dengan Lucy yang pulang tiba-tiba dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar Lucy.

Gadis berambut blonde ini tidur tengkurap di atas kasurnya.

"Uuh... padahal dia itukan sudah jadi ibuku! Tapi kenapa rasanya begini!" Gerutu Lucy sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekarang.

"Aah... " Lucy menghela nafas. "Astaga... rasanya tidak berbeda saat aku menikah... padahal aku sudah pernah melakukannya... " Gumam Lucy. "Uuh...!" Ia pun membenamkan wajahnya lagi ke dalam bantal.

"Saat pilih kue, saat pilih baju pengantin, saat—tunggu..." Lucy teringat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan wajahnya. "Natsu... gak mabuk kendaraan?" Gumam Lucy. Ia pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil memeluk bantal.

"Apa ini juga salah satu dari keinginan ku?" Tanya Lucy.

* * *

"Lucy malu-malu kuciiiiing!" Kata Mavis gregetan.

"Dia... memotong gaunnya... " Kata Erza. Poninya menutupi matanya. Kita tidak tau seperti apa tatapan matanya sekarang.

"Rainbow Cake... astaga... aku jadi mau ke sana... " Gumam Gray sambil mengelap mulutnya yang berair.

"Pestanya jadi berbeda ya..." Kata Zeref.

"Aku jadi ingin lihat!" Kata Wendy antusias.

"Oh, sudah pagi... " Kata Jellal. Semua pun kembali menonton bola kristal itu.

"Udah pagi? Cepet banget... kayak nonton film aja... " Kata Gray.

"Dijeda gitu ya...?" Gumam Jellal.

* * *

Skip hari pernikahan Lucy.

"A-aduh... aku deg-deg-an gini ya...?" Tanya Lucy sambil memegang dadanya. Sekarang ia ada di ruang rias pengantin wanita dan telah memakai gaun pengantinnya. Rambutnya pun sudah disanggul ke atas dengan mahkota bunga berwarna kuning dan pink.

KLEK

"Lucy... ayo, sudah saatnya kau keluar... " Kata Nyonya Dragneel dengan gaun panjang berwarna putih. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai. Membuatnya terlihat seksi. Di belakangnya juga ada Nyonya Heartfilia dengan gaun putih panjang yang sama dengan Nyonya Dragneel. Rambut panjangnya disanggul ke belakang dan ia terlihat sangat cantik.

Lucy pun keluar sambil tertunduk.

"Ayo, kenapa menunduk? Angkat wajahmu supaya semua bisa melihat wajah cantikmu..." Kata Nyonya Dragneel.

Lucy pun mengangkat wajahnya. Sekarang kedua wanita paruh baya itu bisa melihat wajah cantik Lucy dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ayo... " Kata Nyonya Heartfilia dengan lembut.

.

.

"Lucy mana? Belum datang?" Tanya Gray-masa lalu- pada Erza-masa lalu-. Erza menggeleng.

Sementara Natsu hanya berdiri di pelaminan. Angin berhembus pelan membuat rambut Natsu bergoyang. Penikahan mereka memakai tema Like An Angel di outdoor. Langit sangat cerah. Sangat mendukung acara pesta pernikahan mereka.

Tak lama, piano dimainkan oleh pianis profesional. Semua melihat ke belakang.

Telah berjalan seorang wanita dengan gaun putih selutut sambil memegang bunga di dampingi oleh ayahnya. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh kain tipis yang menyatu dengan mahkotanya. Di depan Lucy, Mavis dan Wendy menebar bunga berwarna kuning dan pink sembarangan di karpet berwarna merah. Saat jarak Lucy dan Natsu sudah hampir dekat, Wendy, Mavis, dan Tuan Heartfilia pun meninggalkan Lucy berjalan sendiri.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Lucy menghadap Natsu. Awalnya mata Natsu sempat membulat ketika melihat Lucy. Kemudian matanya pun meredup sambil tersenyum. Perlahan dan dengan hati-hati ia menyingkirkan kain tipis yang menutupi wajah cantik Lucy. Lucy pun menatap Natsu dengan mata yang bercahaya. Sangat cantik.

Kemudian mereka menghadap ke arah pendeta. Pendeta pun membuka sebuah buku kecil.

"Natsu Dragneel, bersediakah kau menjadi suami Lucy Heartfilia di saat senang maupun sedih?" Tanya pendeta.

"Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab Natsu tegas.

"Lucy Heartfilia, bersediakah kau menjadi istri Natsu Dragneel di saat senang maupun sedih?" Tanya penderta itu lagi.

"... Ya, aku bersedia... " Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang kalian telah dipersatukan dengan sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Dan hanya mautlah yang dapat memisahkan." Kata pendeta. "Sekarang, pasanglah cincin di jari manis pasangan kalian." Kemudian pendeta itu membuka kotak berisi sepasang cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih. Kemudian Natsu mengambil salah satu cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil.

Ia mengangkat tangan kiri Lucy kemudian memasangkan cincin itu.

RING

Cincin itu terjatuh. Menggelinding dan berhenti di antara kursi para tamu. Natsu melihat ke arah cincin itu dengan mulut terbuka. Para tamu pun terdiam dan melihat ke arah cincin yang jatuh itu.

Cincin itu diambil oleh orang terdekat. Gray Fullbuster. Gray pun berlari kecil ke arah Natsu dan memberikan cincin itu. sebelum kembali duduk, Gray menepuk-nepuk bahu Natsu. Natsu langsung membungkuk beberapa kali sambil menggaruk kepalanya diselingi dengan tawa yang hambar.

Para tamu undangan pun ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Natsu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

Ia kembali mengangkat tangan kiri Lucy. Kemudian ia memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Setelah itu Lucy mengambil cincin dengan ukuran lebih besar. Dan sama seperti Natsu, Lucy mengangkat tangan kiri Natsu dan memasang cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"Sekarang, kau diperbolehkan mencium istrimu." Kata pendeta. "Kau tau di mana tempatnya kan?" Bisik pendeta itu.

Natsu pun menatap Lucy. Begitu juga Lucy. Kemudian Natsu menggandeng kedua tangan Lucy. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan—

Cup.

Kecupan pertama di dahi.

Cup.

Kecupan kedua di pipi kiri.

Cup.

Kecupan ketiga di pipi kanan.

Natsu menjeda kecupan terakhirnya. Ia menatap Lucy lekat-lekat. Lucy tersenyum melihat Natsu.

Cup.

Kecupan terakhir di bibir.

Dan, kecupan ini adalah kecupan yang paling lama diantara ketiga kecupan diawal. Para tamu bersorak gembira dan bertepuk tangan.

Lucy melepas gandengan tangannya dan merangkulkannya di leher Natsu.

Para tamu membulatkan matanya sambil menganga. Tapi setelah itu, mereka berdiri sambil berteriak juga bertepuk tangan. Nyonya Dragneel masih menganga melihat gerakan Lucy yang mendadak itu.

30 detik kemudian, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Ehem! Baiklah, saatnya lempar bunga." Kata pendeta itu sambil berdehem. Lucy dan Natsu berbalik membelakangi para tamu.

Erza dengan semangat berlari ke depan bersama para gadis yang lain.

"Hey, ikut sana... " Kata Gray sambil menyikut Jellal. Jellal pun berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang yang ingin menangkap bunga itu. siapa tau setelah menangkap bunga itu, mereka langsung dapat jodoh. Menurut legenda sih gitu.

"Satu... "

"Dua..."

.

.

.

"TIGA!"

HYUUUUNG

"Awas! Sana!"

"Pergii!"

"Aku! Aku!"

BUK

"Aww!"

SRAAAAAK

Bunga itu sudah tertangkap. Tapi bukan seorang wanita yang menangkapnya.

"Je-Jellal?!"

"Lho? Aku dapat bunganya?" Tanya Jellal sambil melihat buket bunga yang ia pegang. Erza melihat Jellal dengan wajah tidak percaya sekaligus marah.

"Ini... " Kata Jellal. "Sepertinya kau sangat menginginkannya... " Kata Jellal. Erza pun menerima bunga itu dengan wajah merah padam. Sementara Jellal hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"A-a-a-a...! Jangan-jangan Erza dan Jellal akan—" Gray pun menggeleng dengan cepat.

Setelah itu, para tamu pun dipersilahkan untuk menikmati hidangan yang ada.

Skip

Malam hari. Di kediaman Dragneel.

Lucy sedang duduk di tepi kasur. Sementara Natsu baru selesai berganti pakaian.

Lucy menelan ludah memikirkan sesuatu tentang dirinya. "_A-aku kan sudah menikah dan sudah punya anak... a-aku tidak perawan lagi... " _Batin Lucy.

"_Aku serahkan pada Lucy masa lalu saja!"_ Lucy pun memejamkan matanya ketika Natsu mengelus pipinya.

"_Aku ingin kembalii!" _Teriak Lucy.

* * *

"Aaah!? Kenapa kembali?!" Teriak Gray dan Erza.

BUK

"Gak baik kalo ditonton Mavis dan Wendy!" Kata Natsu.

"Eeh! Aku kan udah besar!" Protes Mavis.

"Ng..." Lucy perlahan membuka matanya. Ia pun duduk di sofa sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Apa?" Tanya Lucy.

Yang lain menggeleng dengan cepat. Sementara Jellal menjawab, "Kami melihatmu dari bola kristal ini... " Katanya sambil menunjuk bola Kristal.

"A-apa?!" Teriak Lucy.

"Ja-jangan marah Lucy! Bukan kita yang minta!" Kata Natsu.

"Uuh..." Gerutu Lucy dengan pipi memerah.

"Baiklah! Sekarang giliran siapa?!" Tanya Erza.

Semua melihat ke arah Erza.

"Apa?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

FUUUAAAAH! Udah update! Udah selesai! Ini adalah kreasi author bersama dengan asisten author! In-chan!

In-chan : Salam kenal, saya asisten Lacie-chan yang baru! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! :D

Satu hal yang ingin dikatakan author.

Saya gak tau persiapan dan tahapan pernikahan itu kayak apa. Jadi saya kira-kira aja. Jangan komentar soal proses pernikahannya! Ingat! Saya gak tau dan hanya kira-kira aja!

Oke, akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	3. Erza's Childhood

Helloooo everybody! Author kalian tercinta ini sudah update! Dan chapter ini FULL of Erza Scarlett! Update kali ini lumayan cepat #menurut author sendiri

**A/N :** Sangat disarankan atau WAJIB baca DBDTN adolesence karena dijamin bakal bingung kalo gak baca. Well, cukup chapter 1 nya aja... dan maap kalo banyak typo dari pada biasanya, karena author ngetinya di komputer yang keyboardnya udah abal, bukan di laptop kayak biasa. Kalau begitu,

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor-Time Traveling (?)**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Lucunya dikit, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Bahasa nyampur, alur gak jelas.**

"Apa?" Tanya Erza. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau maksud teman-temannya itu. Hanya saja, ia pura-pura bego.

Gray mengarahkan matanya ke arah bola kristal lalu menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Tuh... " Kata Gray. Erza melihat bola kristal itu. Yaa namanya juga pura-pura bego, Erza pun bertanya. "Apaan?" Tanyanya.

"Giliran lu. Cepetan." Perintah Gray. Emang dasar gengsi, Erza pun dengan malu-malu mengambil bola kristal itu dan mulai menutup matanya. Tapi sebelum itu,

"Erza. Kau gak akan minta balik ke pesta pernikahan kita kan?" Tanya Jellal. Erza membuka matanya kembali. "Gak." Kemudian ia menutup matanya dan mulai berharap.

"_Aku berharap kambali ke waktu dimana aku bertemu dengan semuanya!"_

Cahaya pun memancar keluar dari bola kristal itu. Dan sama seperti Lucy, Erza pun tertidur.

"Dia kemana ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Yang pasti bukan ke pesta pernikahan gua... " Jawab Jellal.

* * *

Erza membuka matanya. Ia merasakan kalau dirinya sedang memeluk sesuatu.

"Er-chan... sudah jangan menangis lagi... cepat masuk ke kelasmu..." Ujar seorang wanita berambut scarlet yang tak lain adalah ibu Erza, Nyonya Scarlett.

Erza membulatkan matanya. Ternyata ia sedang memeluk ibunya dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Sekarang Erza memakai dress berwarna pink dengan rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda ditambah dengan jepit rambut berbentuk pita berwarna merah marun. Ia juga meransel tas berwara kuning.

Sekedar info sekilas, Erza adalah anak yang cengeng dan manja saat masih kecil. Dan terlihat bukan, saat ia menangis tidak mau ditinggal mamanya. Sungguh berbeda dengan Erza yang sudah dewasa, yang kerjanya malah bikin anak orang nangis.

Barulah Erza menyadari kalau ia telah berada di waktu yang ia inginkan. Saat dia bertemu dengan Lucy, Natsu, dan Gray. Terlebih lagi saat melihat mamanya yang tingginya kayak Monas.

Seketika Erza langsung berhenti menangis dan mengusap matanya. Kemudian ia menarik nafas dan pamit pada mamanya.

"Ma, Erza pergi dulu!" Kata Erza dengan tegas. Tentu saja Nyonya Scarlett merasa bingung saat melihat tingkah anaknya yang berubah derastis. Kerasukan apa dia? Hoo... kerasukan dirinya dari masa depan, Nyonya.

Natsu, dan Gray kecil sedang berbincang-bincang. Dan mereka saling tatap-tatapan.

Tak lama, Erza datang dan langsung duduk di kursi Natsu.

"Wha... " Gumam Natsu dan Gray saat melihat Erza yang gagah itu. Untuk sementara, Erza merasakan sesuatu di bawah pantatnya. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Natsu dan Gray.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Erza. "a...anu... tas aku... itu... " Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk tasnya yang bergambar transformers yang sedang Erza duduki. "Oh? Ini? Nih!" Kata Erza sambil melemparkan tas milik Natsu. Sudah lama ia ingin melakukannya pada Natsu yang dewasa. Tapi yang kecil juga gak papa kok.

"Aduh..." Ringis Natsu sambil memegangi wajahnya yang kena telak itu. Setelah rasa sakit itu reda, Natsu meminta kursinya yang diduduki Erza. "Anu... kursinya juga punya—" Erza langsung melempar kursi yang ia duduki ke arah Natsu. Sengaja sebenernya. Tapi untungnya Natsu bisa menghindar. Natsu mengelus dadanya sambil tarik-lalu-buang nafas.

"Mejanya juga... " Kata Natsu sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dan seperti dugaannya, Erza melempar meja itu. Tapi berhubung Natsu udah dilempar kursi (walau gak kena) kini giliran Gray yang dilemparin. Dan kena!

"Ish!" Ringis Gray sambil melihat Erza dengan tatapan horror. Terlihat sekali aura kebencian khas anak-anak yang keluar di sekitar Gray. Karena sudah kehilangan tempat duduknya, Erza pun berjalan ke kursi yang ada di depan Gray.

"Ah sial! Kenapa duduk di situ!?" Gumam Gray sambil memukul pahanya dengan wajah kesal. "Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu. "Ngeri!" Jawab Gray sambil bergidik.

Kemudian Natsu dan Gray duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dan mencoba membaca nama Erza yang telah ditulis di karton yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Er...zza...es... ce...a...? Bacanya gimana? Sca?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Es...ce... a...er... Scaer kali... " Jawab Gray asal. "Ooh..." Gumam Natsu.

Dengan beraninya, Natsu memanggil Erza dengan lantang.

"ERZA SCAER!"

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Erza langsung menengok ke belakang. "Yang bener tuh Erza SCARLETT!" Teriaknya.

"Iya, iya, iya… " Kata Natsu mengalah. Erza ber-facepalm di mejanya. "Dasar anak kecil…" Gumam Erza. "Padahal tujuannya gua ke sini kan mau ngerjain mereka… biar kesannya gua yang paling bisa diandalin gitu… " Lanjutnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang anak perempuan imut yang rambutnya diikat dua rendah. Lucy kecil!

Lucy datang bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Heartfilia. Dan saat memasuki ruang kelasnya, rasa takut muncul dalam diri Lucy, setidaknya rasa takutnya itu makin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Gray dan Natsu yang menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Lu... ce...ye... ha...te...fui... ah susah!" Gray menyerah mengeja nama Lucy yang sulit itu.

"Lucy Heartfilia tau!" Kata Erza. Natsu dan Gray masang muka kagum. Tapi bukan buat Erza, melainkan buat Lucy kecil yang sangat imut. Lucy berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aku Lucy Heartfilia! Salam kenal!" Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum ramah.

"A-aku Natsu Dragneel! Kata mama aku yang paling ganteng di rumah!" Kata Natsu.

"Aku Gray Fullbuster! Kata mama aku yang makannya paling banyak di rumah!" Kata Gray.

Mereka berebutan ingin salaman sama Lucy.

"Lu ngapain sih!? Duduk!" Perintah Erza sambil menabok Natsu dan Gray. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"K-kawaii!" Gumam Gray dan Natsu sambil melihat Lucy dari jarak dekat. Erza cuma menahan marah sambil menjewer mereka.

Tak lama, wali kelas pun datang.

"Gua lupa… kalo wali kelas gua mukanya kayak gini… " Gumam Erza.

Berbeda dengan anak-anak TK pada umumnya, mereka berempat malah mengobrol layaknya orang dewasa. Mungkin fakor kehadiran Erza juga.

"Lucy! Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Natsu antusias, bersama Gray yang siap mencatat jawaban Lucy, seperti reporter yang sedang mewawancarai artis.

"Aku tinggal di komplek B… " Jawab Lucy. Natsu dan Gray kaget. "A-aku juga tinggal di situ!" Kata Natsu. "Iya! aku juga!" Tambah Gray. Erza hanya terdiam.

"Erza rumahnya dimana?" Tanya Natsu.

"Sama kayak lu semua… komplek B. Dan… " Erza melihat ke arah Gray.

"Kita tetanggaan. " Kata Erza.

"Buseet…tetangga kayak gini… " Gumam Gray.

"AAH! Gak seru nih! Gua kan pengennya ngejailin mereka!" Teriak Erza tiba-tiba.

"Erza-chan?" Tanya Lucy yang melihat Erza dengan perasaan heran.

Natsu dan Gray menjauhkan diri dari Erza. Sudah mereka duga, Erza bukanlah anak kecil biasa.

"Gua pengen ke waktu pas pertama kali ketemu Jellal!" Teriak Erza.

* * *

CRIIIIIIIIING

"GYAAA! Kenapa tiba-tiba menyebutkan permintaan!?" Teriak Mavis sambil menutup matanya. Ya jelas, dia nontonnya paling depan.

"Jadi dia yang waktu itu… " Gumam Natsu dan Gray yang duduk berdekatan tapi berjauhan dari yang lain.

"Erza Scrlett dewasa?!" Tanya Natsu dan Gray berbarengan.

"Dia… ke waktu pas kita masih kecil?" Tanya Jellal.

"Kira-kira dia kemana lagi ya?" Tanya Lucy penasaran. "Ngomong-ngomong aku waktu kecil lucu ya…!" Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum. Semua illfeel ngeliat Lucy. Kecuali Natsu.

"Iya! mau yang kecil atau yang dewasa, aku tetap mencintaimu Lucy!" Kata Natsu. Tapi naas, semua tidak mendengarkannya dan kembali menonton perjalanan Erza.

* * *

Erza mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia merasa lebih tinggi dari pada sebelumnya. Kelasnya pun juga berbeda.

Kelas 3 SD?

Erza langsung menengok ke sebelahnya. Teman sebangkunya yang sekarang telah berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Jellal?" Gumam Erza saat melihat Jellal kecil. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul Jellal kecil. Erza pun memulai pembicaraannya dengan Jellal.

"Aku Erza Scarlett. Namamu?" Tanya Erza.

"Jellal Fernandes" Jawab Jellal singkat.

"Umurku 7 tahun." Kata Erza.

"Aku juga 7 tahun." Jawab Jellal. Sepertinya ia anti dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya.

"Tanggal lahir?"

"Mau tau aja."

"Tinggal dimana?"

"Di komplek B."

"Sama dong."

Hening sesaat.

2 detik

1 menit.

"Ih sumpah! Nyebelin banget sih lu!" Teriak Erza sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, dan Juvia yang duduk di sebelah Gray kaget. Tapi tidak dengan Jellal. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Jellal, Erza tidak menggaris bawahi lagi kalau Jellal itu 'anak kecil'.

Ia langsung mencengkram kerah Jellal dan berteriak padanya.

"LU TAU GAK!? GUA INI DARI MASA DEPAN DAN GUA YANG BAKAL JADI ISTRI LU! JADI BERSIAPLAH!" Teriak Erza.

Jellal masih terdiam dengan wajah datar. Wajah marah Erza kini berganti dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia melihat ke bawah.

.

.

.

Oh my god.

.

.

.

Jellal Fernandes, ngompol.

.

.

.

Perlahan Erza menurunkan Jellal. Jellal kembali duduk dengan ekspresi datar. Ternyata dari tadi, ia menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"_Je-Jellal ngompol!? Liat gak, Hey! Kalian yang di luar sana!" _Batin Erza sambil menahan tawa.

…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa meledak dari Natsu, Gray, Lucy, dan Mavis. Sementara Jellal hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar dengan Zeref yang sedang menghiburnya.

"Kau memang dari dulu tidak berubah ya… " Nah, Zeref, begitukah caramu untuk menghibur seseorang?

* * *

"Ke waktu pas ketemu Mavis!" Minta Erza. Bola Kristal itu pun memancarkan cahayanya lagi.

CRIIIIIIIIIIING

.

.

.

"Ng?" Sekarang Erza sedang berada di dalam sebuah kelas. Anak-anak memakai seragam SMP. Itu berarti, Erza berada di waktu saat ia SMP.

Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Mavis.

"Wow… rambutnya panjang banget… " Gumam Gray.

"Gak susah apa itu ngurusnya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Rambut itu adalah mahkota perempuan, tapi kalo sepanjang itu juga sih… " Gumam Lucy. Lucy pun berjalan ke arah Mavis dan bertanya padanya. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mavis. Mavis Vermilion." Jawab Mavis dengan anggunnya. Semua kagum melihat Mavis. Kecuali Erza yang udah tau sifat aslinya Mavis.

"Namamu?" Tanya Mavis. Lucy tersentak kaget.

"Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia!" Jawab Lucy dengan badan tegap.

"Apa?" Tanya Mavis.

"Hemofilia?! BWA HAHAHAHA! Apa itu?! Hemo! Hemofilia! Itu kan nama penyakit! Yang benar saja!" Dengan bahagianya, Mavis tertawa begitu lebarnya ketika menyebut kata 'Hemofilia' sebagai nama lengkap Lucy.

"Ah, maaf, yang benar Heartfilia… " Kata Lucy sweatdrop.

Erza cuma geleng-geleng melihat Mavis yang dari dulu gak pernah berubah. Cuma tampilannya aja yang bagus. Isinya mah KW-an.

Panggilan berbaris untuk MOS pun diteriakkan. Mereka keluar dengan rasa penasaran.

Mata Mavis melirik barisan laki-laki kelas lain yang ada di sebelahnya. Wajahnya pun memerah ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan wajahnya yang polos.

"Hey! Hemofilia! Lihat itu! Anak laki-laki itu!" Kata Mavis sambil menarik lengan Lucy yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lucy pun melirik ke arah yang dimaksud Mavis. Ia melihat laki-laki berambut hitam dengan wajahnya yang polos, persis dengan yang dilihat Mavis. "Dia kelas berapa ya?" Tanya Mavis dengan nada centil. "Aduh! Tampannya!" Lanjutnya.

"Itu Zeref. Seinget gua, dia tuh anggota OSIS. Oh iya, ketua OSIS." Kata Erza.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Mavis langsung menghampiri Zeref.

"Zeref-senpai! Aku fans beratmu!" Kata Mavis dengan mata lope-lope. Zeref melangkah mundur dari Mavis. Ngeri. Tiba-tiba ada cewek pendek yang dateng terus teriak-teriak kayak orang gila gitu.

"Sepertinya aku telah merubah kisah Mavis dan Zeref…. " Gumam Erza.

* * *

"AAAAH! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Dia mau ngotak-ngatik hidup gua ya?!" Mavis pun langsung memegang bola Kristal itu.

"Aku mau Erza kembali!" Minta Mavis. Bola Kristal itu pun bercahaya. Tak lama, Erza bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Erza sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Enak aja mau ngotak-ngatik kisah cinta orang!" Gerutu Mavis.

"Oh… soal itu… kisah cinta kalian juga gak ada kemajuannya kan?" Tanya Erza.

JLEB

Sangat menusuk.

Sangat menusuk sekali.

Setidaknya bagi orang yang disindir.

Mavis Vermilion.

"HWAAAA! ERZA JAHAT! MATI SANA!" Teriak Mavis sambil berlari ke kamar Lucy.

"Woi! Itu kamar gua!" Teriak Natsu.

"Lanjut, sekarang giliran siapa?" Tanya Erza.

Jellal mengangkat tangannya. Ya, Jellal, anak laki-laki yang udah dibikin ngompol sama Erza. Tidak ada rasa dendam dan marah sedikit pun dari Jellal. Dan itulah yang disukai oleh Erza.

Bisa dijadiin babu.

"Oke. Lu mau kemana?" Tanya Gray.

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi koki… " Gumam Jellal.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Tada! Udah update! Maap kalo banyak typo soalnya ngetik di komputer yang keyboardnya udah keras kayak batu! Ditambah author gak baca ulang lagi. Coz udah malem bro…

Dan map kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, mari kita coba masakan Jellal! (?)

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	4. Fall Chef 2013!

Muach! Muach! Cium sana! Cium sini! Apa kabar readers!? Author balik lagi update fic ini lagi! :D Amazing! Erza Childhood banyak yang suka! XD kalau begitu saya akan melanjutkannya pada Jellal!

Jellal! It's your turn!

**A/N : **Makanan di dalam chapter ini cuma khayalan author! Ada yang beneran ada, ada yang gak ada! Yang penting ngerti! :D

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor-Time Traveling (?)**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Lucunya dikit, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Bahasa nyampur, alur gak jelas.**

Jellal memegang bola kristal itu dan menarik nafas. Ia melihat ke arah teman-temannya.

"Selamat jalan-jalan." Kata Gray.

"Selamat memasak!" Kata Mavis.

"Semoga beruntung... " Kata Natsu.

"Semoga sukses! Koki!" Kata Erza.

"Ya ampun! Dia hanya akan melakukan perjalanan waktu! Tidak akan kemana-mana!" Kata Lucy.

"Lucy, apa salahnya memberikan ucapan selamat jalan? Siapa tau dia gak balik-balik lagi..." Kata Natsu.

"Anjrit!" Jellal reflek mendorong Natsu. "Temen macam apa kau ini!?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ya, teman yang peduli pada sesama... " Jawab Natsu sambil menepuk bahu Jellal.

"Udah cepet sana! Buat permohonan!" Kata Erza.

Jellal pun memegang kembali bola kristal itu sambil menatap Natsu dengan tatapan sedih. Kemudian ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di bola kristal.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dia katakan?" Bisik Mavis pada Erza dan Lucy.

"Entahlah... jadi koki?" Tebak Erza.

"Ayo! Kenapa diam saja? Cepat buat permohonan!" Kata Natsu sambil mencolek Jellal.

"Ih, towel-towel... " Kata Jellal kejiji-an sambil mengeplap lengannya yang dicolek Natsu. "Bau tau!" Lanjut Jellal.

Natsu reflek mencium tangannya sendiri. "Ih iya, bau... " Gumam Natsu. Dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tangannya.

"Baiklah... " Jellal pun bersiap-siap menyebutkan permohonannya.

.

.

.

"Aku mau pipis dulu ah!" Jellal pun bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Sumpah.. segitu deg-deg-annya kah sampai kebelet pipis?" Tanya Lucy dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Kan dia mau jadi tontonan..." Kata Mavis.

"Mungkin dia mau jadi sesuatu?" Tebak Erza.

Tak lama Natsu kembali dengan tangannya yang basah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Natsu mencipratkan sisa air di tangannya itu ke arah Lucy dan yang lain.

"Kampr*t!" Teriak Erza.

"Anjrit! Malah Erza yang marah!" Gumam Natsu.

"Ngapin lu nyiprat-nyipratin air! Hah?! Bau tau!" Natsu tersentak kaget, "Udah cuci tangan bang!" Katanya reflek. Erza berdiri dengan cepat dan gagah. Ih serem banget dah!

"Ampun bang, ampun... " Kata Natsu menyerah.

"APA KATA LO!?" Teriak Erza.

"AMPUN MAS!" Teriak Natsu yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang Lucy.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah sebuh dari kegalau—"

"Berhenti Lucy, atau aku akan membasahi kasurmu lagi... " Kata Mavis sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"K-Kau menangis di kasurku?!" Tanya Lucy tidak percaya. Mavis hanya terdiam sambil melihat ke depan.

"Fiuh... " Akhirnya Jellal kembali.

"Nih pasti tangannya bau banget nih abis pipis!" Kata Erza dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Enak aja! Aku kan selalu mencuci tangan sebelum dan sesudah pipis... " Jawab Jellal.

Mereka melihat Jellal dengan poker face.

"Cepat buat permohonanmu!" Perintah Lucy sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Jellal memegang bola kristal itu dan menutup matannya.

"Di rumah aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk memasak. Padahal cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang koki yang terkenal... makanya... " Kata Jellal.

"Buset, dia satu-satunya orang yang paling lama bikin permohonan..." Gumam Lucy.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang koki terkenal yang profesional." Mohon Jellal.

CRIIIIIIIIIING

Jellal membuka matanya, lalu mengucek matanya seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Ya, sebenarnya dia memang baru bangun tidur, sih. Di sebuah ruangan yang sempit seperti kamar kos.

"Aku tidak minta seperti ini..." Gumam Jellal kecewa sambil melihat kamar kosnya. "Bau, lagi... "

Dia berdiri lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

SKIP

Jellal berjalan menelusuri dunia luar. Ramai. Banyak restoran di sana sini. Itu mengingatkan tujuannya datang—membuat permohonannya di sini.

Jellal melihat sekeliling. Dan pandangannya terhenti oleh selembar poster yang tertempel di tembok. Jellal berjalan mendekati poster itu.

"Lomba masak... untuk mencari Fall Chef 2013... pendaftaran dibuka hanya hari ini..." Gumam Jellal. Dengan cepat ia langsung berlari ke tempat pendaftaran.

Di tempat pendaftaran.

"Jadi?" Tanya seorang gadis yang duduk di meja pendaftaran. "Kau mau ikut lomba memasak ini?"

Jellal mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, isi lembaran ini dengan betul. Tidak boleh salah!" Kata gadis itu memperingatkan.

Jellal pun mengambil pen dan mulai mengisi kolom-kolom dalam lembaran itu. "_Dia kan Mavis... " _Batin Jellal sambil sesekali mencuri pandangan ke arah gadis yang lagi mengecat kukunya.

"_Pokoknya aku harus lolos audisi!" _ Batin Jellal antusias. Tak lama, ia selesai mengisi semua kolomnya dan menyerahkannya pada Mavis.

Mavis dengan cueknya memberikan Jellal sebuah nomor. '1225'. Itulah nomor Jellal sebagai peserta audisi.

"Astaga... 1225... sebanyak itu kah yang mau jadi koki?" Tanya Jellal. "Ya, masuklah ke dalam sana... " Kata Mavis dengan malas. Sekarang dia mulai beralih ke permen karet.

Jellal pun dengan penasaran masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang Mavis tunjuk. Di dalam sana banyak kursi yang tersedia, juga banyak peserta audisi yang lain. Jellal pun duduk menunggu.

"Nomor 1 sampai nomor 10 di ruang satu!" Teriak seorang wanita yang membawa papan dan kertas. Orang-orang dengan nomor yang dipanggil segera berdiri dan masuk ke ruang satu.

"Nomor 11 sampai 20! Di ruang dua!" Teriak wanita itu lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, orang-orang dengan nomor tersebut pun berdiri dan masuk ke ruang dua.

"Nomor 21 sampai 30!"

"Nomor 31 sampai 40!"

"Nomor 41 sampai 50!"

.

.

.

"Nomor 1221 sampai 1230! Di ruang 123!" Teriak wanita itu selama kurang lebih satu jam setengah. Jellal dan peserta yang lain pun memasuki ruang nomor 123. tempat audisi itu memang sangat besar. Ada restoran pula di dalamnya.

Di dalam ruang nomor 123

"Baik, nomor 1221 silahkan masuk!" Perintah seorang staff pada seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya wanita itu keluar sambil menangis terharu.

"Sumpah! Jurinya ganteng banget! Gak sia-sia gue ikut audisi, meski gue gak lolos sih... " Kata wanita itu sambil menutup wajahnya dan dituntun keluar oleh security.

"Berikutnya, nomor 1222!"

Dan setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya,

"Nomor 1225!" Panggil staff itu. Jellal langsung berdiri dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

* * *

Di dalam ruangan yang bercat merah, telah ada kamera yang menyorot Jellal, dan juga 3 juri yang melihatnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya juri nomor satu.

"Jellal Fernandes... "

"Umurmu?" Tanya juri nomor dua.

"Ya... 17 tahun lah... " Are you serious?!

"Kau mau masak apa?" Tanya juri nomor tiga.

"... apa ya... ?" Jellal berpikir sejenak. "Daging panggang dengan saus legendaris."

Ketiga juri ini tampak menarik nafas dan membetulkan posisi duduk mereka. Sepertinya mereka terkejut dengan makanan yang akan dibuat Jellal.

"_Ini kan Gray, Juvia, dan Zeref... mereka ada di sini jadi juri?!"_ Batin Jellal sambil menatap lurus pada ketiga juri yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"Baiklah, bahan-bahannya sudah disiapkan. Mulailah memasak!" Perintah juri dua, Juvia.

Jellal pun berbalik dan mulai berdiri di belakang meja masak. Kemudian ia mulai menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan minyak.

* * *

GLEK

"Enak... " Gumam Mavis.

"Sepertinya enak ya... " Mulut Erza sudah mengeluarkan cairan berwarna bening yang—ya sebut saja iler.

"Ternyata Jellal bakat jadi koki ya... nanti malam, aku mau coba masakannya ah!" Gumam Lucy.

"Kalian ini berlebihan..." Ujar Natsu mengejek. "Baru juga masukin minyak aja udah dibilang enak... "

"Tapi cara dia menuangkannya itu seperti koki profesional!" Kini mata Lucy berbinar-binar melihat Jellal dalam bola kristal.

Natsu cuma mendengus dan kembali melihat Jellal.

* * *

Jellal mulai memasukkan daging yang sudah ia bumbui ke dalam minyak panas. Suara cipratan minyak pun terdengar dan baunya pun mulai mencuat. Beberapa kali ketiga juri itu memperhatikan Jellal dan sesekali menulis sesuatu pada catatan mereka.

Dengan tenangnya Jellal membuat garnish pada piring yang akan ia gunakan sebagai alas dagingnya itu. Kemudian ia mulai mengambil kuas dan mengolesi daging-daging itu dengan saus—rahasianya.

Bau masakan Jellal sangat enak. Kamera terus menyorot daging yang mulaim berubah warna itu. Begitu pun para juri yang sudah selesai dengan catatan mereka.

Jellal dengan tenang membalik dagingnya satu per satu. Tak lupa ia berkacak pinggang. Ia memasak layaknya memasak di dapur sendiri. Ia tidak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Setelah dirasanya sudah matang, ia mengangkat daging itu dan menatanya di atas piring yang sudah ia hias. Ia pun maju dan meletakkan piring-piring itu di hadapan para juri.

Gray, Juvia, dan Zeref mulai mengambil garpu dan pisau mereka. Kemudian mereka memotong daging itu menjadi ukuran yang kecil dan mencicipinya.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana di dalam ruangan itu sunyi. Kamera menyorot wajah Jellal dan para juri bergantian. Setelah selesai menilai masakan Jellal, mereka pun meletakkan pisau dan garpu mereka.

"Bagaimana?" Bisik Gray.

Mereka bertiga berdiskusi dengan suara berbisik. Jellal masih diam menunggu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kira-kira dia lolos gak ya?

"Oke." Kata Juvia tiba-tiba. Tak terasa mereka sudah selesai berdiskusi. Jellal menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Jellal, jika keinginanmu adalah menjadi seorang koki profesional, maka bola kristal akan mengabulkannya ingat?

"Kau lolos." Ujar Gray.

"Besok datanglah ke gedung dewan masak di pusat kota, dan akan ada juri lain yang menilai masakanmu... masakanmu akan jadi juara!" Puji Juvia.

"Selamat... " Ujar Zeref.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah Jellal. Setelah bersalaman dengan ketiga juri—tak lupa kameramen juga, Jellal pun keluar bersama senyum dan tiketnya untuk masuk ke tingkat final.

Saat keluar gedung, tak lupa ia memeluk dan menyalami Mavis sebagai orang yang telah berjasa membuatnya masuk audisi. Mavis hanya diam dengan perasaan bingung yang sangat besar.

"Orang aneh... "

Keesokan harinya.

Jellal sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin. Ia melihat dirinya yang sudah memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih, dan celana jeans panjang. Setidaknya itu pakaian terpantas yang ada di lemari kamar kos nya.

Dengan perasaan senang bercampur berdebar-debar, Jellal berlari ke gedung dewan masak agar tidak terlambat.

"Hosh... hosh.. untung tidak terlambat... " Kata Jellal sambil bersandar pada sebuah pilar di dalam gedung. Gedung itu dingin dan luas meskipun banyak orang di dalamnya. Staff-staff yang bertugas untuk meliput pun terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan segalanya.

"Apa kau salah satu peserta masak yang masuk Final?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut biru gelap.

"Ah, iya, dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Jellal heran.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Wendy, aku tau dari amplop yang kau pegang. " Kata Wendy sambil menunjuk amplop yang dipegang Jellal. Jellal hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Mari, aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat dimana kau harus berada." Wendy pun memimpin jalan.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap, tampak semua orang tengah sibuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Silahkan duduk di sini..." Ujar Wendy sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi di sampingnya. Setelah Jellal duduk, Wendy pun duduk di sampingnya.

Jellal menatap Wendy dengan heran. "Ah, maaf, " Kata Wendy yang sadar Jellal menatapnya. "Aku adalah pembimbingmu selama di sini. Aku akan mengurus semua keperluanmu. Mohon bantuannya!"

"Mohon bantuannya juga... " Kata Jellal sambil membungkuk.

Jellal melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Ada yang memakai pakaian bagus, dan ada juga yang memakai pakaian staff.

15 menit menunggu, akhirnya emsi berbicara juga. "Baiklah para hadirin dan juga pemirsa! Kali ini kita akan memulai lomba masak untuk menentukan Fall Chef 2013!" Ujar si Emsi.

"Pertama-tama saya akan mengenalkan juri-juri tahun ini!"

"Pertama, pemenang Winter Chef 2012! Erza Scarlett!" Erza melambaikan tanganya.

"Kedua, pemenang Spring Chef 2013! Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy tersenyum sambil melambai.

"Ketiga, sekaligus juri kita yang terakhir, pemenang Summer Chef 2013! Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu berdiri sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melambai ke arah penonton. Ih, heboh.

"Daaaaaan saatnya kita memulai dengan peserta nomor satu!" Ujar emsi.

"Jellal-san, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Wendy.

"Ah, hah? Aku? AKU NOMOR SATU?!" Tanya Jellal tidak percaya. Wendy mengangguk dengan polos.

Jellal tarik-buang nafas. Sumpah, tidak ada peringatan sebelumnya kalau dia yang akan tampil pertama kali. Dengan langkah kaku, Jellal naik ke atas panggung.

Erza, Lucy, dan Natsu melihatnya dengan penuh harap.

Jellal menarik nafas dan mulai memasak. Tapi karena grogi, pikirannya kosong. Jadi ia memasak makanan yang sama saat audisi kemarin.

Dan ketiga juri yang mencicipi masakan Jellal juga turut hadir sebagai tamu undangan. Sungguh, mereka menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing saat melihat Jellal dengan masakannya yang sama.

Rasanya Jellal ingin pingsan di tempat. Tapi ia harus bertahan. Setidaknya sampai ia dinyatakan jadi pemenang atau tidak.

Sama hal nya dengan kemarin, Jellal melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi sebisa mungkin, ia akan memasak lebih baik.

30 menit berlalu, dan masakannya sudah selesai. Sebelum membawanya ke meja juri, Jellal menatap masakannya. Seakan-akan memberikan mantra agar para juri menyukai dan memuji hasil masakannya.

Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar ia berjalan ke meja juri dan meletakkan piringnya dengan perlahan.

Erza, Lucy, dan Natsu mencicipi masakan Jellal. Dan ekspresi beragam pun muncul dari masing-masing juri.

"Berikutnya!" Panggil Lucy.

Jellal pun pergi ke back stage dan duduk di sebelah Wendy. "Tenang saja Jellal-san, jangan terlalu tegang." Hibur Wendy. Jellal hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pasrah.

2 jam menunggu, akhirnya Jellal akan naik ke panggung lagi untuk penentuan pemenang. Finalisnya memang sedikit. Hanya ada 5 orang dari 1230 dari peserta audisi kemarin. Jellal sungguh hebat bukan?

"Baiklah! Telah tiba saatnya penentuan Fall Chef 2013!" Teriak emsi.

Kelima finalis itu sudah berbaris di atas panggung. Sementara juri-juri itu terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Penentuan pemenang ini sekaligus sebagai penentuan juri Winter Chef 2013 mendatang! Jaaaadiiiii! Siapa pemenangnya?!" Tanya emsi.

Erza, Lucy, dan Natsu mengambil mic mereka bersamaan.

"Yang akan menggantikan posisiku... "

"Yang akan menemani aku dan Natsu di Winter Chef 2013..."

"Adalah... "

Mereka bertiga diam sejenak untuk membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JELLAL FERNANDES!" Teriak mereka kompak.

Yang disebut namanya hanya diam.

"Kau tidak senang jadi pemenang, eh?" Tanya Erza.

"Hey, Jellal! Kau menang! Kau menang!" Kata Lucy berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Mungkin dia shock... " Tebak Natsu.

Tak lama Jellal membuka mulutnya.

"Terima kasih."

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

"H-hanya itu?" Tanya Lucy tidak percaya.

* * *

"UWAAAA! Apa-apaan itu!? Bukankah harusnya dia senang dan menangis?!" Teriak Mavis.

"Astaga... " Gumam Lucy sambil facepalm.

"Jellal itu... tidak bisa mengekspresikan sesuatu ya... " Gumam Natsu.

"Memang begitulah dia... " Tambah Gray.

"Sebaiknya kita menariknya kembali... keadaan sudah agak canggung di dalam sana... " Usul Zeref.

"Oh, baiklah," Lucy pun memegang kedua sisi bola kristal itu.

"Aku ingin Jellal kembali ke waktunya sekarang."

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Bego lu... "

"Tol*l."

"Payah."

Jellal hanya terdiam mendengar makian dari teman-temannya. Sebenarnya dia belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ah, kenapa aku ada di sini?" Tanya Jellal dengan polosnya.

"Kami memaksamu kembali... " Jawab Lucy.

"Padahal aku belum selesai... " Gumam Jellal kecewa.

"Sudahlah, kalau diteruskan, kami bisa mati gregetan... " Gerutu Mavis.

"Dia kan The King of Greget... " Gumam Gray.

"Siapa berikutnya?" Tanya Erza.

"Siapa ya... " Kata Lucy sambil melihat orang-orang yang tersisa. Dan dari keempat orang yang tersisa, Mavislah yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau harapkan?" Kini Mavis sudah duduk di depan bola kristal.

"Aku... " Mavis melirik-lirik ke arah Zeref. Namun Zeref tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong saus apa yang kau pakai tadi?" Tanya Erza penasaran. Lucy juga melirik Jellal.

"Hanya kecap dan saus tomat."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yup! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, fic ini menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah update duluan! Waaah... dengan begini keempat fic author yang sedang on going sudah di update!

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Chapter berikutnya?

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	5. Mavis Love Story I

Sudah berapa lamakan fic ini gak update? Author rasa sih lama—rasanya begitu... tidak ada ide khusus dalam membuat chapter ini, entah isinya jadi kayak gimana readers nangkepnya (?) so pasti baca aja :D

Mavis turn!

**A/N : **Males, and capek.. te hee...

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor-Time Traveling (?)**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Lucunya dikit, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Bahasa nyampur, alur gak jelas.**

"Cih, hanya saus dan kecap... " Sindir Lucy dengan perasaan amat sangat kecewa. Tentunya setelah mengetahui rahasia tanda kutip milik Jellal.

"Sudah, jangan dibahas. Itu kan sudah lewat. Ayo Mavis. Sekarang giliranmu... " Jellal duduk bersila sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di dalam lubang kecil yang dibentuk oleh kakinya. Semua melihat Mavis dengan wajah polos.

"Tidak perlu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu... " Ujar Mavis malas. Kemudian ia mulai memegang bola kristal itu sambil menutup matanya. Tenang layaknya Master yang akan mengeluarkan jurus tring-tring (?)

"Anu... " Potong Gray. "Gak mau ke toilet dulu?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan kepala. Mavis berdecak singkat dan menatap Gray dengan tatapan malas. "Nanti. Aku akan pipis di wajahmu!"

Wajah mereka semua memerah seketika. Hey, Mavis hanya bercanda.

"Baik," Mavis menarik nafasnya. Ia melirik Zeref dengan lirikan genit. "Idih..." Zeref pun membalik tubuhnya, membelakangi Mavis. Tentu saja bukan Mavis namanya kalau langsung sakit hati. Dia terseyum. Dengan antusias Mavis melihat bola kristal itu dengan tatapan yang amat dalam. Sangat dalam.

"Aku ingin... Zeref menyukai ku... " Bisik Mavis.

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"UGYAAAA!" Teriak Natsu sambil melindungi matanya.

Erza dan Lucy sudah bersiap dengan kacamata hitam mereka. Yang keren pastinya. Sedangkan Jellal dan Gray sedang berpelukkan sambil menempelkan jidat mereka dan menutup mata. Dengan rapatnya.

* * *

Mavis mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dia sempat kesilauan tadi. Dia melihat ke sekitar. Oh, ada Natsu yang masih menutup matanya, Lucy dan Erza dengan kacamata hitam mereka, dan Gray dan Jellal yang lagi homo-an.

Zeref? Ya! Pandangannya sekarang tertuju pada laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Laki-laki yang sedang membelakanginya. Tidak. Sebenarnya ia membelakangi semuanya.

"Ng?" Natsu perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan melihat Mavis. "Kau tidak melakukan perjalanan waktu?" Tanya Natsu. Erza dan Lucy membuka kacamata hitam mereka. Bats!—keren.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Erza dengan gagah (?). "Mavis, kau berharap apa?" Tanya Lucy heran. Mavis masih tersenyum dengan antusias. Ia melihat ke arah Zeref.

"Zeref... " Panggil Mavis hampir dengan suara berbisik. Zeref langsung bangkit dan menarik tangan Gray, Natsu, dan Jellal, lalu membawa mereka pergi. Ke sisi yang lain.

"Kenapa dia?" Mata Lucy mengikuti kemana arah empat laki-laki itu pergi. Ke dapur.

"Eh, emangnya kau berharap apa sih?" Tanya Erza heran. Mavis membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Aku cuma minta supaya Zeref menyukaiku... "

Empat kata terahir. Ditambah dengan kata 'cuma'. Loe pikir itu lucu!?

Lucy melongo ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan di dapur. Yang ia lihat, hanya Jellal dan Natsu yang sedang berbicara dan sesekali mengangguk-ngangguk. "Harapanmu itu sama sekali tidak lucu... " Ujar Erza. "Siapa bilang lucu?!" Balas Mavis dengan suara yang ditekan.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu... " Timpal Lucy. Ketiga perempuan itu terdiam. Sekalian nguping gitu?

Boy's place.

Seperti yang Lucy lihat sebelumnya, Natsu dan Jellal sedang berbicara sambil sesekali mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Jadi... apa tujuanmu membawa kami kemari?" Tanya Natsu sambil meangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang ia senandungkan dalam hati.

"Iya nih. Tumben-tumbenan, kau menarik kami tiba-tiba... " Jellal melihat Zeref dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya, terlihat seperti mengangguk.

"Gini... " Zeref menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menarik kursi di depannya dan duduk. "Aku suka sama Mavis... "

"APA?!"

Girl's place.

"Woi! Buset! Apaan tuh teriak-teriak!?" Tanya Erza sambil ngelus dada.

"Apaan sih!?" Tanya Lucy sewot.

"Jangan-jangan Zeref bilang... " Mavis menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Bilang... ?" Erza mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Mavis.

"Bilang kalau DIA SUKA AKU!" Mavis langsung berdiri dan loncat-loncat. Mata Lucy mengikuti gerak tubuh Mavis yang melompat-lompat. Sedangkan Erza terjungkal ke belakang karena shock dengan gerakan spontan Mavis. Ia hanya mendengus kesal dengan tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas lantai.

Boy's place.

"B-beneran?" Tanya Natsu tidak percaya. Gray memegang jidat Zeref dari belakang. Ngecek apa pria itu demam atau kena mantra semacamnya. Ya, dia memang kena mantra.

Zeref mengangguk kecil.

"Apa bagusnya dia?! Dia pendek, cerewet, cantik gak, imut gak, gak bisa apa-apa... dadanya rata pula!" Natsu mengangkat tangannya ke udara, seperti penjabat yang sedang beradu argumen. Ia sungguh tidak setuju kalau di DBDTN ini terbentuk pair ZerefxMavis.

"Mending juga Lucy... cantik... seksi, pintar, sayang suami, sayang anak, cerewet sih, Cuma dikit. Imut, banget coy... bisa masak, beres-beres, terlebih lagi bisa menyenangkan suami!" Jelas Natsu. Lu lagi nyomblangin Zeref sama Lucy ya?

"Jadi kau merekomendasikan Lucy? Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk pacaran dengannya?" Alis Zeref terangkat sebelah.

"Eh! Awas lu ya deket-deket sama istri gua! Lu gak cocok sama Lucy tau! Kayak langit dan got!" Jawab Natsu sewot sambil melotot.

"Abis cara lu ngomong kayak mau nyomblangin orang sih... " Ujar Jellal sebagai penengah.

"Emangnya bagusnya Mavis apa sih?" Tanya Natsu penasaran. Jellal dan Gray juga melihat Zeref dengan penasaran.

"Mavis memang pendek, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah. Menurutku dia cantik dan imut... seksi tidak penting buatku. Dia perhatian padaku. Kalian tau kan, kalau aku jarang di perhatikan... " Jeda mengambil nafas, "Dia memberi warna pada hidupku yang monochrome ini... "

"Kenapa ya, gua merinding dengernya... " Gumam Natsu sambil meraba-raba lengannya.

"Gua malah mau ketawa... " Gray memencet hidungnya. Suaranya jadi agak kepencet gimana gitu.

"Gua mau nangis nih... " Kata Jellal sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Bantuin aku dong... " Lanjut Zeref dengan wajah putus asa.

"Bantuin apaan?" Tanya Natsu sinis.

"Aku takut Mavis menolakku... "

"HAH?!"

Girl's place.

"Duh... mereka teriak lagi... kira-kira mereka ngomongin apa ya... ?" Gumam Lucy sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

"Haruskah aku menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan menguping pembicaraan mereka?" Tawar Erza. "Gak perlu. Nanti juga ketahuan kok..." Cegah Lucy.

"Kita tunggu Zeref ke sini aja ya... " Kata Mavis sambil tersenyum ala kucing.

Ketiga wanita itu sedang menunggu dengan posisinya masing-masing. Lucy berbaring di atas lantai, Mavis duduk bersila, dan Erza tengkurap di atas lantai sambil membaca majalah dengan cusion di bawah perutnya.

"Haruskah aku panggil mereka?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengambil sebuah majalah di atas meja. "Jangan ganggu obrolan mereka... " Kata Erza sambil membalik halaman majalahnya.

Wajah antusias Mavis kini berubah menjadi wajah khawatir begitu melihat Natsu yang sepertinya tidak setuju akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa ya?"

Boy's place.

"Apa lu bilang?! Hah?! Ulang sekali lagi! ULAAANG!" Teriak Natsu tidak percaya.

"Aku bilang aku takut kalau dia akan menolakku... " Sebenarnya Zeref agak bingung dengan respon Natsu yang sangat—sewot? Kenapa?

"Takut ditolak... Zeref. Kau terlalu pesimis... " Gray memijit pelipisnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dia gak bisa liat orang ya?" Tanya Jellal pada Gray.

Natsu menghela nafas berat. Frustasi, kecewa, kesal, gregetan, semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam hembusan nafas itu.

"Zeref. Mavis itu selalu mengejarmu, melihatmu, tersenyum padamu, memperhatikan segala kebutuhanmu, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau dia akan menolakmu? Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Jelas Natsu layaknya seorang teman yang baik.

"Mungkin karena Mavis itu pendek... " Timpal Jellal.

"Jellal." Tegur Natsu dengan nada datar. "Baik, baik." Jellal menunduk sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Apa benar Mavis tidak akan menolakku?" Tanya Zeref tidak yakin.

Natsu, Jellal, dan Gray menggaruk kepala mereka.

"Sepertinya aku akan ditolak... " Melihat respon temannya yang hanya garuk-garuk kepala, Zeref semakin tidak percaya diri dan pesimis.

"Lu mah batu! Di kasih tau gak nyambung-nyambung... gak sadar-sadar lagi! Tobat woi! Tobat!" Bentak Natsu sebal. Dia tidak tau lagi cara membantu temannya yang agak—telmi?

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa kalau aku tobat, Mavis bisa menerimaku?"

Natsu menepuk wajahnya. "Mati gua... "

Gray dan Jellal cuma melihat dengan pasrah.

"Kau sudah pasti diterima, Zeref... " Gumam Jellal dan Gray.

Girl's place.

"Ini gawat! Sepertinya Natsu marah-marah! Ada apa ya di sana? Aku jadi khawatir... " Mavis menggigit jarinya sambil sesekali melongo ke arah dapur.

"Tenang saja... Natsu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh... " Kata Lucy yang sedang membaca majalah sambil tiduran di atas sofa.

"Gray dan Jellal sepertinya juga menyerah... " Tambah Mavis dengan perasaan khawatir.

Erza meletakkan majalahnya di atas lantai dan melongo ke dapur. Ia melihat Jellal yang lagi garuk-garuk kepala.

"Setauku, Jellal belom keramas." Erza pun melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

Melihat keadaan seperti ini, Mavis tambah khawatir. Ia berpikir sejenak. Mengambil langkah yang tepat sekarang.

Ia melihat ke arah bola kristal yang lagi nganggur itu.

Dengan cepat ia menyentuh kedua sisi bola kristal itu dan mulai memohon.

"Jadikan kisah cintaku seperti Cinderella!"

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Lucy dan Erza meletakkan majalah yang sedang mereka baca dan segera memanggil keempat pria yang sedang berdiskusi di dapur.

"Hei kalian cepat ke sini!" Teriak Erza. Dengan langkah besar, Jellal, Gray, Natsu, dan Zeref segera kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Lihat... Mavis tertidur... " Kata Erza sambil menunjuk Mavis yang tertidur di samping bola kristal.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Aiih! Pendek banget chapter ini! Ya ginilah... idenya mentok... :3 apa namanya? WB? Iya! WB! #baru tau hari ini.

Ah, gak ada yang mau author katakanlah... fic ini udah lama gak update... jadi sempet-sempetin buat ngelanjutin... sayang kalo gak dilanjutin :3

Yang berikutnya, update terakhir, Can't Come Back!

Sampai bertemu bulan Desember!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
